1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to an imaging lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with progress of technology, various portable electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, tablet computers, etc. are generally equipped with a micro camera lens to facilitate users capturing important moments in their daily lives. As the need of portable electronic equipped with micro camera springing up, the relentless pursuit of better performance as well as the inexpensive price has become a focus of developing micro camera lens.
Generally speaking, a micro-lens module for photographing is required to provide a high imaging quality and a miniaturized size to satisfy the market demand. For the micro-camera in the market currently, wafer level lens manufacturing method has been developed to satisfy the massive need of micro-lens modules among the world. For examples, numerous tiny drops of molten lens materials are put on an array of a wafer and the micro-lens can be then produced by methods such as molding or embossing the tiny drops of molten lens materials respectively according to their required purposes. The drops of molten lens materials are then being solidified to keep the required shapes, and finally the wafer can be cut into numerous elements with micro lens attached on. The micro lens fabricated on the wafer (or so called wafer level lens) can be mounted onto the final productions (such as electronic products mentioned above) through the assembly process such as surface mount technology process.
However, since the size of a wafer is limited, the size of each micro-lens critically determines the numbers of the micro lens products. Namely, the smaller the size of each micro lens can be achieved, the larger numbers of micro lens products can be produced. Therefore, a design for a micro-lens of a smaller size without compromising on image performance is still looking for further development. Besides, the lens providing good imaging performance for ordinary applications is also requiring for further progresses.